


Can I Help?

by SatuD2



Category: Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Genre: Best Friends, Fandom vision-impaired author, Friendship, Gen, Help, Homework, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: The twins have backed out of their promise to deliver homework to the 'sort of expelled but not really' Spike. Liz doesn't want to be here. But she can't just leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PugMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugMaster/gifts).



> So this is a little gift fic for PugMaster for showing me a bunch of her fandom! I am not 'fandom blind' per se, but I am definitely 'fandom vision-impaired' because I've not seen a heap of it. That being said, thank you to PugMaster for checking over and making sure I wasn't being too Australian (can't believe you guys don't blu-tack stuff to things) and making sure it fits the canon. Please enjoy!

Liz stood outside the brick apartment building, her bag hooked over one shoulder and her lips pinched into a thin line. She really didn't want to be here.

She thought back to the moment she’d been roped into this. She had been at her locker, trying to get her bag to shut (the zipper had been having some issues lately). Joey Jeremiah had been running down the hall yelling something about his stupid friends not waiting for him. She had only noticed because someone had opened their locker suddenly and he had run face first into it. Hilarious. But then Heather had pushed the folder into her hands and babbled some nonsense about having a dentist’s appointment and Liz having to fulfil the twins’ promise.

She did not want to be here.

She hefted a soft sigh and walked up to the heavy door that protected the apartments. Harsh buzzing followed pushing one of the buttons and she winced and drew her shoulders up tight around her ears.

“Hello? Who is it?”

“It’s Liz,” she hesitated, uncertain how to address the tinny voice, then added, “Ms Nelson, from Spike’s school?”

A short pause, then another harsh buzz and the lock disengaged. Liz hesitated outside again, then pushed through the door. Better to face it. Better to get it over with.

The apartment was surprisingly bright, the cheap furniture disguised with coloured fabrics and paints, making the small rooms seem cosy and warm instead of cluttered. Ms Nelson was in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables for a bubbling pot already on the stove. Her hair was messy and her eyes were tired, but the smile she gave as Liz opened the door was kind and genuine.

“Christine is in her room,” she said, gesturing down the hall. “What kind of assignment do we have this week?”

“English and science,” Liz said. She hung in the doorway awkwardly, leaning too far to one side, her body positioned as though to flee.

Ms Nelson continued to smile as though she didn’t notice and nodded. “Go on then, don’t let me keep you.”

Liz jerked her head in a nod and headed down the single hallway. Spike’s door had a plethora of posters and photos pinned to the wood. Block letters coloured in marker spelled out “SPIKE” in an arc over the top and a smaller sign said “KEEP OUT” in a yellow hazard triangle.

Liz lifted one hand and almost knocked. A soft noise made her freeze in place, her head tilting and her eyes widening. She leaned closer, biting her lower lip, listening intently. And again. A quiet gasping sob.

“Spike?”

Liz almost turned and fled, leaving the assignments in their folder leaning by the door. Her hand, however, moved of its own volition. The door was opening before she could stop herself and she stood in the doorway.

Spike was in her bed, recognisable only by the teased tuft of hair showing above the edge of the blanket.

“Spike?”

“Go away.” Her voice was low and choked, barely distinguishable.

Liz leaned against the doorframe, blinking uncertainly at the tuft of hair that had just dismissed her, then let out a low sigh and moved into the room. She didn’t know where this movement came from, or the strength in her hands when she pulled the blanket back. Spike was curled up on her side, her hands pressed firmly to her stomach and her eyes screwed up.

“Spike, I’m here to bring your assignments.”

It was a lame and ridiculous thing to say. She couldn’t find the words to address the tears or the rage that sparked in Spike’s eyes or the protective embrace on her stomach.

“Just leave them by the door and get out.” Spike reached out and tried to grab the blankets out of Liz’s grip, pulling ineffectually on the thin comforter.

“No, Heather told me I had to give them to you properly.” This was patently not true. Heather had basically told her nothing; just that Spike was expecting the folder and that Liz should drop it off. She could have dropped it at the door, or left it on the desk. It didn’t have to be delivered directly into her hands.

Spike’s face was smeared with tears, her face red and blotchy, but her eyes were still clear and her gaze sharp with anger. “I don’t want them. What’s the point? I’m not going to be able to do it anyway.”

For the briefest moment Liz thought she was referring to the assignments still being stubbornly held out to her, but another look at that miserable blotchy face made her reconsider. She let out a soft sigh and sat on the bed. Spike scrambled upright, her grip on her pregnant belly tightening so her fingers turned white.

“Spike…” Liz trailed off, struggling to find the words. “Can… Can I help you? Somehow?”

Spike’s lips tightened and she averted her eyes. Liz reached out one hand, hesitated, then gently laid it over Spike’s. She could feel the tension beneath her hand, the other girl wound tight. Spike’s red-rimmed eyes looked at her for a moment, then her lip started to tremble and she leaned forward, slowly, until her face was resting on Liz’s shoulder. Softly, she started to cry again, hot tears soaking into Liz’s shirt. Liz put her arms around the crying girl without even thinking about it, gently rubbing her back, closing her eyes as tears stung.

“It’s okay, Spike,” she murmured, vaguely aware how strange the sharpness of her name felt in that tone. “I know it’s hard. But you’re doing it. You can absolutely do this.”

“I can’t,” Spike said, her voice warped again by tears. “It’s stupid and I’m stupid and I’m never going to finish this year. I was dumb to even try.”

“No, you’re not.” The words came easily because they were completely true. Spike was one of the smartest and bravest girls she knew. Despite being kicked out of school, despite all the stares and whispers, she was still here and she was still doing it. “Look, I’ll help. We’ll do our assignments together. Would that be…okay?”

Her words trailed off as uncertainty hit her. That was a stupid offer. Spike didn’t want help, she wanted out of this shitty situation.

But then Spike pulled away and a wide, luminous smile broke out despite the tears still streaked on her cheeks.

“That would be great,” she said, gripping Liz’s hands tight. “Thank you. I need…I just need someone here I think… It’s hard…by myself…getting it all done on time.”

“Okay.” Liz returned the smile with one of her own, a confident smile that belied the brief flash of uncertainty that she had felt. “Let’s do it. English or science first?” Spike shrugged and Liz nodded firmly. “English it is.”

She pulled her bag off her shoulder and started to wrestle with the zipper to get it open as Spike opened the folder and looked at the list of work inside. “Thank you, Liz.”

“No problem.” Liz grinned as she finally managed to get her bag open, fishing inside for her own homework. “You’d do the same for me.”

They could do this. She would help Spike do this. For as long as her friend would allow her to, she would help.

She wanted to be here.


End file.
